


be quiet, kuroo-san

by minle



Series: krtskweek2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3: PWP, First Time, Kurotsukiweek2020, Light Petting, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, krtskweek2020, silent sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minle/pseuds/minle
Summary: у тсуккишимы на языке крутится столько едких слов, но в каждом из них между строк читается ‘ты мне так нравишься, но мне нужно делать вид, что я презираю тебя’.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: krtskweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846702
Kudos: 13





	be quiet, kuroo-san

**Author's Note:**

> [ в рамках  
> #kurotsukiweek2020  
> день 3. пвп  
> тихий секс ]

— иди сюда, — куроо хлопает ладонью по свободному месту на кровати. тсуккишима статуей замирает, лишь поджимает губы и смотрит с какой-то опаской. у него на языке крутится столько едких слов, но в каждом из них между строк читается ‘ты мне так нравишься, но мне нужно делать вид, что я презираю тебя’. кому это нужно, конечно, не понятно даже самому тсуккишиме. как бы он не язвил, что ему общество куроо ему противно, говорить такое в лицо после того, как они весь вечер целовались перед пустым залом, даже для тсуккишимы было бы слишком. — ну же, кей.

тсуккишима хмурится. его имя из уст куроо звучит притягательно. наверное, тсуккишима никогда не признается, но ему это даже нравится. он ещё раз смотрит на куроо — у того взгляд неожиданно неуверенный. он тоже боится. боится, но не показывает этого, чтобы не напугать ещё сильнее. тсуккишима фыркает на свою же догадку и, закатив глаза, лезет к куроо на кровать. он ложится спиной к нему, потому что смотреть в чужие глаза с такого близкого расстояния просто невозможно. наверное, он умрёт, если так сделает.

— ну вот, — голос куроо слышится где-то около уха, а его губы задевают кожу на шее тсуккишимы. тот напрягается весь, хочет сжаться — шея всегда была слишком чувствительным местом, чтобы вот так просто её касаться. очевидно, куроо это замечает тоже, поэтому чуть поворачивает голову и на несколько секунд мягко прижимается губами к коже. видит, как тсуккишима вздрагивает из-за этого и, довольно улыбаясь, высовывает кончик языка, слегка лишь прикасаясь им. тсуккишима сжимает в руках одеяло и пытается отодвинуться, ему отчего-то (хотя он полагает, что всё из-за переизбытка эмоций) хочется плакать. куроо же вместо этого прижимается к тсуккишиме вплотную, обнимая его рукой, и уже более смело лижет шею.

— куроо-сан… — задушено шепчет тсуккишима, зажмуривая глаза. едва ощутимый язык на чувствительной шее распаляет, и это заставляет нервничать. если честно, в его планы входило только не дать куроо сегодня проспать завтрак, а не лежать в его кровати почти возбуждённым.

— мы ничего не будем делать, ладно? — шепчет куроо, целуя в челюсть. он немного отстраняется, ненавязчиво гладит тсуккишиму по плечу, продолжая целовать его шею и щёку. тсуккишима даже находит это в какой-то степени милым.

чувствуя, как расслабляются напряжённые мышцы под его ладонью, куроо ведёт рукой дальше, оглаживая предплечья и плавно переходя на грудь и живот. куроо, видимо, ловит какой-то кайф с этого, поэтому снова и снова проводит пальцами по кубикам пресса, пока тсуккишима не втягивает живот. с его губ слетает судорожный всхлип, и куроо понимает, что делать им всё-таки что-то да придётся.

рука движется к резинке шорт непринуждённо, будто это их повседневное занятие, — куроо надеется, что так не спугнёт тсуккишиму (будто он воробей какой-то, честно слово), — однако замирает, стоит всё-таки коснуться тонкой ткани. тсуккишима всё ещё жмурится до боли и в принципе кроме вздохов-всхлипов никак не реагирует на ситуацию, что весьма напрягает.

— кей, если не хочешь, мы можем уйти на завтрак, — голос даже не срывается — комфорт тсуккишимы ему сейчас важнее. тот неожиданно сразу отрицательно мотает головой и берёт куроо за руку, чуть сжимая. ему страшно, но бегать вокруг да около он, честно, устал.

— если ты сейчас уйдёшь, этот завтрак будет у тебя в постели, — будто защищаясь после такого жеста, бурчит он. куроо улыбается — влюблённо. тсуккишима всегда остаётся тсуккишимой.

— тогда тебе следует быть тихим.

после этих слов куроо резко спускает шорты тсуккишимы до коленей вместе с трусами, бесконечно гладит его бёдра и ляжки, расцеловывает одновременно с этим плечи. тсуккишиму чудом не подкидывает на кровати при каждом прикосновении чужих пальцев, и когда рука исчезает, пытается выровнять своё дыхание.

это определённо было тщетной попыткой, потому что рука возвращается через минуту и сразу обхватывает член. она влажная и холодная из-за смазки, но тсуккишиме нравится этот контраст температур. он прижимает ладонь ко рту, сдерживая стон, и бёдрами неосознанно толкается вперёд. куроо драже дразнить его как-то не хочется, поэтому он сразу начинает двигать ладонью в быстром темпе, замедляясь, когда дыхания тсуккишимы сбивается совсем. это даже движениями сложно назвать, он наглаживает и так чувствительную головку, еле-еле ведёт до основания и резко возвращается обратно. тсуккишима, недовольный таким темпом, сам начинает двигать бёдрами, постоянно задевая задницей стояк куроо. тот утыкается в плечо тсуккишимы и шипит сквозь зубы, сжимая пальцы на члене сильнее. тсуккишима, кажется, этого и добивается, потому подаётся резко назад, вжимается в пах и трётся об него. на самом куроо надеты только трусы, поэтому любые прикосновения ощущаются сильно, такие — особенно. он подаётся бёдрами вперёд, и они оба несдержанно стонут.

— тише, куроо-сан, — тсуккишима будто издевается, называя куроо так. он разворачивается лицом к куроо, закидывает ногу на его бедро и прижимается почти вплотную — так, чтобы их члены соприкоснулись. обхватывает ладонью сначала свой, собирая остатки смазки, а потом и член куроо. тот снова хочет застонать, но тсуккишима закрывает ему рот свободной ладонью и приближается к его лицу, не переставая двигать рукой вверх-вниз. — нас же в любой момент могут услышать, куроо-сан.

куроо прикрывает глаза на пару секунд, думая, за что же вселенная (или тсуккишма, хотя для куроо это почти равнозначно) с ним так жестока. мало соображая, а может, просто решая поиграться, он прикусывает рядом с указательным пальцем тсуккишимы и проводит языком. тот невнятно мычит что-то и ускоряет движения рукой, пока куроо продолжает вылизывать его ладонь. пожалуй, даже богу неизвестно, чего стоит тсуккишиме не застонать из-за этого.

когда терпеть становится почти невозможно, а подступающий оргазм уже отключает мозг, тсуккишима убирает руку с лица куроо и, демонстративно смотря тому в глаза, проводит по всей ладони языком до самой подушечки среднего пальца. куроо на это неожиданно резко дёргает бёдрами и кончает. тсуккишима, довольный, но крайне смущённый, продолжает двигать ладонью по членам, доводя себя до так необходимой разрядки и выжимая последние соки из куроо. он шумно дышит в шею куроо и всё-таки стонет, когда сам начинает кончать, в конце концов кусая куроо в место между шеей и плечом, чтобы заглушить самого себя.

— кажется, мы пропустили завтрак, — говорит тсуккишима, пока вытирает руку от смазки и спермы.

— уверен, кенма взял нам что-нибудь перекусить, — успокаивает его куроо, мимолётно целуя в щёку. тсуккишима почти даже не смущается. 


End file.
